runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cook/Dialogue
Attempting to use the Cook's Range not having done Cook's Assistant * cook: Hey! Who said you could use that? Starting Cook's Assistant * cook: What am I to do? ** What's wrong? *** Player: What's wrong? *** cook: Ooh dear I'm in a terrible mess *** cook: It's the duke's birthday today *** cook: I'm meant to be making him a big cake for this evening *** cook: Unfortunately, I've forgotten to buy some of the ingredients *** cook: I'll never get them in time now *** cook: I don't suppose you could help me? **** Yes, I'll help you ***** Player: Yes, I'll help you ***** cook: Oh thank you, thank you ***** cook: I need milk, eggs and flour ***** cook: I'd be very grateful if you can get them to me ***** (Quest start) **** No, I don't feel like it. Maybe later ***** Player: No, I don't feel like it. Maybe later ***** cook: OK, suit yourself ** Well you could give me all your money *** Player: Well you could give me all your money *** cook: HaHa very funny ** You don't look very happy *** Player: You don't look very happy *** cook: No, I'm not **** What's wrong? ***** (see above for dialogue) **** I'd take the rest of the day off if I were you ***** Player: I'd take the rest of the day off if I were you ***** cook: No, that's the worst thing I could do - I'd get in terrible trouble ***** Player: What's wrong? ***** cook: Ooh dear I'm in a terrible mess ***** cook: It's the duke's birthday today ***** cook: I'm meant to be making him a big cake for this evening ***** cook: Unfortunately, I've forgotten to buy some of the ingredients ***** cook: I'll never get them in time now ***** cook: I don't suppose you could help me? ****** Yes, I'll help you ******* (see above for dialogue) ****** No, I don't feel like it. Maybe later ******* (see above for dialogue) ** Nice hat *** Player: Nice hat *** cook: Err thank you -it's a pretty ordinary cooks hat really During Cook's Assistant Not having any of the ingredients * cook: How are you getting on with finding the ingredients? * Player: I'm afraid I don't have any yet! * cook: Oh dear oh dear! * cook: I need flour, eggs, and milk * cook: Without them I am doomed! Having partial ingredients * cook: How are you getting on with finding the ingredients? * Player: I have found some of the things you asked for: * (having a bucket of milk in inventory) * Player: I have some milk * (having a pot of flour in inventory) * Player: I have some flour * (having an egg in inventory) * Player: I have an egg * cook: Great, but can you get the other ingredients as well? * cook: You still need to find * (missing a bucket of milk in inventory) * cook: Some milk * (missing a pot of flour in inventory) * cook: Some flour * (missing an egg in inventory) * cook: An egg Having all the ingredients * cook: How are you getting on with finding the ingredients? * Player: I now have everything you need for your cake * Player: Milk, flour, and an egg! * cook: I am saved thankyou! * You give some milk, an egg and some flour to the cook * Well done. You have completed the cook's assistant quest * (should a player advance any cooking level) * You just advanced 3 cooking level! (note: its at most 3 levels) * You haved gained 1 quest point! After Cook's Assistant * cook: Hello friend, how is the adventuring going? ** I am getting strong and mighty *** Player: I am getting strong and mighty *** cook: Glad to hear it ** I keep on dying *** Player: I keep on dying *** cook: Ah well at least you keep coming back to life! ** Nice hat *** Player: Nice hat *** cook: Err thank you -it's a pretty ordinary cooks hat really ** Can I use your range? *** Player: Can I use your range? *** cook: Go ahead *** cook: It's a very good range *** cook: It's easier to use than most other ranges Category:Quest dialogues Category:Cook's Assistant